


The Hunger Games

by flustraaa



Series: the ones where they’re based off of movies [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Hunger Games, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (in matts voice), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Archer Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF lydia branwell, Because I haven’t read the book since, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Drunk Luke Garroway, Gen, Hunter Alec Lightwood, I was like, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Feels, Scared Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane, This is based of the movie, isabelle has a lot of prim’s traits, its you matt, malec is everlark don’t at me, medic Isabelle Lightwood, prolly ten?!?, slowburn, ur katniss, who’s this katniss lady?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: Magnus shares a glance with his the people from his district, and it’s in that exact moment that he realises they’re all just kids. Forced to be pawns for the corruption of government.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! yall seemed to like my starstruck au and i had a whole lot of fun writing it! so i thought, what else did little bee love and im like “oh, i can still quote the hunger games by heart so let’s try that?” So here’s this! im very excited to write it and even more excited to hear your reactions!! the only difference is that we’re going to pretend that the quarter quell is a two year long endeavour so that we can have multiple ppl of the same gender for the games. in this case it’s a free for all, so two people of any gender!! alright, peace out Girl Scouts, enjoy the fic and tweet me about it @flustraaa on Twitter.

Alec wakes to a scream, and he jolts up, glancing out the window with wide eyes. It’s then that he realises if the peacekeepers had come into their small cott, Alec most certainly would’ve heard it. That, however, doesn’t stop him from scrambling into his youngest brother and sister’s room. 

He finds Isabelle already sitting over Max, hushing him softly with a hand to his forehead and Alec lets out the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, strangling himself in panic. 

He shuffles over, sitting on the opposite side of his baby sister, picking up Max’s hand, “Hey bud.” 

Bright azure eyes blink up at Alec, his breathing still laboured before he manages to force out, “It was me, Alec. They’re going to choose me today.” 

“They won’t,” Alec reassures, knowing that the chances of his name being pulled is slim to none, “It’s your first year, I promise you’ll be safe.” 

Max nods softly, trying to calm his breathing as Isabelle smoothes down his wild raven strands of hair. 

“Can we...” He sniffs, trying to steady himself, “Can we sing the lullaby?” 

Isabelle and Alec nod simultaneously, sending a short glance at each other— a silent promise to ensure that nothing ever happens to their baby brother, before they begin to sing in soft French.

And if Alec focuses enough, he can hear his mothers voice when he was young and afraid of the dark. When he turned twelve and his father died, it had all ended abruptly— the warmth in her eyes faded and though she was still Maryse Lightwood— She was never just a mother again.

So, Alec took over, putting his hunting skills to use and taking care of his sibling and mother. It’s in this moment, that he’s aware of the true repercussions of this quarter quell. The chance of the few people he cares for being selected burns in his veins like hellfire. 

It’s only when his brothers eyes drop shut, he allows himself to find his hunting equipment, before he slips into the woods and past the fence. 

Because on days like this, he can only pray for a miracle. But of course, the angel never answers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Isabelle stand on either side of their baby brother, Jace slightly behind until they separate by genders for identification. 

Max’s stops moving at once, eyes focused on the the coding tool breaths begins to quicken in pace, before he glances up Alec in a frenzy. 

It’s become more real to him, Alec discerns, remembering the first time he’d come to the reaping. And if truth, it’s a miracle he’s never been reaped— that he’s still alive at all. 

“Maxie, listen,” Alec breathes, bending down and cradling Max’s face in his hands, “It’s okay. It’s a little pinch, like a paper cut it won’t hurt.”

Max shakes his head, face becoming more pale than before, “No. it’s gonna be me,” He stammers, eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

“It wont be,” Alec states firmly, as a matter of fact, “You need to listen to me. It won’t be you. I promise you that. It’s okay.” 

Max rams himself into Alec’s chest and he squeezes his brother, sending a glance at Jace who had already been cleared for identification. 

“We need to move, Maxie. The peacekeepers don’t like to be kept waiting.” He rubs his hand over Max’s back, reassuring him once more, before they start walking again. 

Max winces when they prick his finger, immediately putting it in his mouth as they line up besides each other. 

He makes eye contact with Lydia Branwell and Clary Fray in the process of looking for Isabelle and his heart sinks in his chest for the chances of both of them being reaped. He pushes the feeling down however, sucking in a breath when he sees his sister, sending her a soft nod. 

His attention snaps to the microphone when Effie Trinket taps her fingers against the mesh of it three times, and an echo that sounds too much like the foreshadowing of a cannon for comfort fills the square. 

“Welcome!” She chirps, before droning on—unnecessarily, Alec might add,“Welcome, welcome! Before we begin, I have a film for you brought all the way from the capitol!” 

Alec’s cerulean eyes roll, and he glances down at Max, murmuring, “War, terrible war. Widows, orphans— a motherless child...” 

Max snorts, despite the fear in his eyes and shuffled slightly more into his older brother. 

Alec breathes out heavily, waiting for a moment for the video to end and Effie to continue on. His wish is granted, and she begins the the reaping. 

She swirls her magenta fingers dramatically around the clear jar, before selecting a card and pulling it open. She glances up at the car before murmuring, “Maxwell Lightwood.” 

Alec’s heart stutters to a halt in his chest before he glances down at his brother, who now has tears spilling onto his porcelain cheeks. 

Before he can’t stop himself however, he hears himself call out, “I volunteer.” 

And then, Max is screaming and tugging at Alec’s shirt before Jace hauls Max up, throwing him over his shoulder even as the twelve year old pounds on the blonde’s shoulders. 

Peacekeepers swarm around him, and he recognises Hodge Starkweather, a man who often purchases game from Alec shaking his bead. 

Alec climbs up the steps, stiffening when Effie wraps a hand around his arm, before shoving the microphone in his face, “What’s your name dear?” 

“Alec Lightwood.” He forces out, voice calm. 

“Well, I’d bet my buttons that was your brother, huh?” She asks, voice far too cheery to be asking the question she is, a smile curling her lips.

“Yeah. He is,” Alec states, voice coming out much quieter than intended. 

“Well then,” She changes the subject quickly, turning on her heels before plucking another paper from the masses, “Our second tribute is Magnus Bane!” 

Alec’s world shifts on its axis when he sees the boy who fed him after his father died. Sure he’d thrown it in the rain, but it had kept Alec’s family fed for enough time to make a new bow. Not to mention, he’d watched the bakery owner— Asmodeus, beat him for it. 

He owes Magnus a lot. 

He doesn’t realise Magnus is beside him until Effie tells them to shake hands, and he’s swallowed in the memory of the boy he’d grown up with.

They have an hour to say goodbye and Alec dreads it. His heart lurches when he hears the door open, followed by the hoarse croaking of his baby brother. 

“You were right. It’s wasn’t me,” Max hisses, venom lacing his words. 

Alec flinches, before murmuring, “I promised you, didn’t I?” 

He turns just as Max starts to run towards him, launching into his arms for a hug. 

“You shouldn’t have— Hermano, you can’t—“ 

“It’s already done, Maxie,” Alec whispers into his hair, “I’m so sorry, but if I can save you it’s worth it.” 

“Try to win, please. You have to.” 

“Maybe I can,” Alec sussurates, trying to lift the mood, “I am smart you know.” 

Max nods, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life.

He’s speaks to Isabelle next, promising her that he’ll try to win, and ensuring that she doesn’t doubt his love for her and the rest of his siblings. 

Jace, who punches him before holding him tight and sobbing. He makes sure to enforce that if Alex dies, Jace will kill him— which makes no sense, but emotions rarely do. 

His mother, who weeps. 

Lydia, who also punches him and tells him that if he doesn’t come back she’s going to kill him. 

Clary, who promises she’ll make sure Jace doesn’t do anything idiotic (more so than usual) and that she’ll try to help provide for their family. 

And finally, the mayors daughter, who he once brought wild strawberries to upon request for her secret girlfriend. 

She pauses in the doorway, dark locks hanging around her face and her dress in pristine condition where it hangs off her body. 

“Aline,” Alec says softly, “Hey, what are you doing here?” 

“I thought.. I was wearing this, and Helen has heard you didn’t have something to bring from our district, so, uh, I have this.” 

She holds out a golden mockingjay pin and Alec stops, shaking his head, “Aline, that looks expensive, I couldn’t ask—“ 

“I’m not asking,” She says, “You helped me a few times, and you’ve kept Helen and I secret. Please take it.” 

“Thank you,” He finds himself muttering, fingers tracing the simple pattern. 

It’s only when he looks up, that he finds he’s alone again in one of the studies of city hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You two are in for a treat,” Effie rambles, “Diamond Chandeliers, platinum doorknobs....” 

Alec tunes her out rather quickly, glancing over at Magnus briefly enough to make eye contact before immediately looking away, overwhelmed once more by the memories.

The boy with the bread, he thinks distantly, accompanied by the intake of a deep breath and blinking the haze away from his eyes. 

After what feels like seconds, they’re being ushered into the bullet train and Alec sees the quote-unquote “treat” that Effie was speaking of— and if he’s being honest, he feels his blood boil in his veins. Belatedly, he thinks, if they’d given a fraction of what the car was decorated with, the districts might not have people dying of starvation and illness everyday. 

But of course, if the capitol cared at all, there wouldn’t be a reaping, the hunger games, victory tours. 

It’s all for control and the assertion of dominance.It makes Alec sick. 

Effie seats them together in a pair of blue chairs, murmuring something about finding their mentor— Luke— before disappearing down the corridor. 

“Have you met him?” Magnus murmurs softly from beside Alec, and in reaction to whatever Alec’s face does when he meets Magnus’ gaze, he clarifies, “Luke, I mean. Have you ever met Luke?” 

Alec shakes his head absently, lips pursing before he shakes his head softly, quickly glancing away from Magnus. 

He’s overwhelmed again and again by the vision that haunts him every night before he goes to sleep. The compassionate look in Magnus’ eyes as he helped a boy he’d spoken to but only few times— the pain when his father struck him after

And sometimes he wonders if Magnus burnt that bread on purpose. 

“If you don’t want to talk I understand but I—“ Magnus starts, only to be cut off by the silver doors sliding open, and a man stumbling through. 

He has a wry beard on his face and a clean shaven head, other than that Alec notes that he stumbles with every step and smells of alcohol. 

He stops just before them, letting out a sigh sigh before nodding at them, words slurring as he utters them, “Congratulations.”

_Why does everyone say that_? Alec thinks distantly, _like he’s won something other than a one way ticket to the arena of death._

He fumbles around with the various crystal jars of booze on the table, before muttering something about ice, eliciting a response from Magnus, in advance to slamming down the lid of the jar. 

He eventually hunkers down across from his tributes, looking back at forth between them and his butterscotch coloured drink.

“So uh,” Magnus stammers, “What’s the uh— What’s the plan?” 

“The....” Luke trails off, squinting, “Plan?”

Magnus nods, “I just thought... you’re our mentor, there should be a plan, right?”

“Oh,” Luke hums, sipping on the drink. “I suppose you could always embrace the probability of your imminent death... and know, in your heart— that there is _nothing_ I can do to save you.”

The smirk on his lips at the end of his sardonic speech makes Alec want to choke him, but he shoves down the violent urge, pursing his lips into a hard line. 

“I think that’s enough,” Magnus breathes, reaching for the glass only to be pushed back into his chair by the heel of looks untied boot. 

“You made me spill this perfectly good drink on my brand new pants,” Luke grunts, before storming out. 

Alec glances over at Magnus who sits in his seat, trying to catch his breath and more than likely settle his racing heartbeat. 

“I’m gonna talk to him,” Magnus states, rising to his feet and tightening his suit around his shoulder before heading towards the door. 

“Magnus,” Alec sussurstes, and Magnus turns to look at him, “It’s no use. A guy like that—“ 

“I’ll talk to him. It’ll be fine.” 

And then Alec is left alone once again, thoughts rushing around in his head. His thoughts drift back the reruns of the games he’d watched a few days before with Isabelle and Lydia. He realises, that _for the first time in his life, he’ll be unable to keep a promise._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys my update are going to be slow for a few days because my service is essentially non existent where i am rn. im sorry!!

When Alec wakes the next morning, he’s buried in the velvety sheets. He glances over at the clock and sees it’s barely five in the morning, and the train isn’t due to reach the capitol until nine thirty. 

Taking a deep breath, he rolls from his stomach, lifting the arm that must’ve fallen asleep shortly after it slipped off the bed. 

He yawns widely, jaw cracking, as he snugglesback into the plush surface beneath him. He doesn’t realise he’s fallen asleep again until he hears the door of the room opposite to him—Magnus’ room— open. 

He heaves out a breath, finally bringing himself to leave the comfort of the bed. He haphazardly shoves his legs back into his pants. He stumbles sleepily around his room, redressing in the remaining clothes for the day before.

Once presentable, he finds his way out to the main car— and it’s only then that it hits him, that he’s going to the hunger games. In a matter of a few days or a few weeks his name and picture will be in the sky with the sound of cannon and his brother is going to be heartbroken. 

He shakes the thought away, entering dining car to see Effie on the couch, blotting her nose with some type of powder. Magnus and Luke are engaged in a relatively heated conversation about ways to survive in the games. 

“That’s a good way to get killed,” Luke mutters, running a thumb and his index finger over his beard. 

“What’s a good way to get killed?” Alec hears himself blurt, glancing between both of them. 

“Oh, joy,” Luke mutters, pouring something— more likely than not— alcoholic into his coffee. “Mister sunshine is here too.” 

Now, if he were literally any other person, Alec might be offended, but in truth he really can’t— not does he care. Maybe the salt that courses through him will help him retain water in the arena. 

“We were talking about ways to survive,” Magnus fills him in, and Alec acknowledges the statement with a nod, eyes still trained on Luke. 

“Such as?” Alec inquires, raising a brow in their mentors direction. 

“Shelter, you want to make sure you find shelter,” Luke says. 

“How do you find shelter?” Alec mutters, taking a seat between his mentor and district mate. 

“Pass the marmalade?” Luke asks, ignoring Alec altogether. This only serves to fuel the frustration Alec already feels.

“How do you find shelter?” 

“Give me a chance to wake up, Kid. This mentoring is thing very... taxing stuff,” Luke sighs, taking a shot from the flask and going back to buttering the toast on his plate. He moves his hand murmuring, “Pass the—“ 

Alec cuts him off, hitting the space just between Luke’s pointer finger and thumb, feeling satisfaction when the knife sticks up. 

“That is Mahogany!” Effie cries, earning an amused snort from Magnus who tries to hide it with a cough.

Alec gapes at the tub, shaking his head, “Absolutely not.” 

“You must. It is required by the capitol and your stylist that we bathe you,” The woman states cocking her head to the side as if she doesn’t understand why anyone would ever pass up an opportunity such as this. 

Alec wonders how she speaks with all of the rings lining her lips, before refocusing on the matter beforehand. 

“Can’t I just...” Alec trails of, gesturing vaguely between himself and the tub. 

The stylist shakes her head, before adding, “If it would make you more comfortable you may get in the tub and call me on when you’re undressed and in the water.” 

Alec is suddenly grateful, and he finds himself nodding. She responds curtly, turning on her heels and exiting the room. 

Alec strips, before easing himself into the warm water. It smells of flowers and the pine trees he and Jace would climb when they were younger. 

“Are you ready?” Octavia calls, waiting for Alec muffled affirmative before entering the room. She meets his eyes before sighing, picking up the scrub brush and soap before extending it to Alec, “You must not tell anyone that I am allowing you to bathe yourself.” Alec nods, and as she turns to face the wall- as to avoid suspicion, he murmurs, “Thank you.”

She hums, without any other acknowledgement and waits for Alec to finish.

The door creaks open slowly, before a man with a warm smile walks in. Three golden rings hang from his ears, golden eyeliner coats his eyes and he wears all black with sparkles laced throughout it. 

“Hi,” He says softly, holding out a hand, “I’m Cinna. I’ll be your stylist.” 

“Alec.” He takes his hand, before murmuring— more frustrated than anything, “You’re here to make me look attractive?” 

“No,” Cinna corrects sharply, “I’m here to help you make an impression. It’s not everyday we see someone from an outlier district volunteer.” 

“It was my brother—“ Alec truncates, only to be cut off himself. 

“And you were willing to die for him. You’re more worthy that just parading around in a silly costume. I’m here to showcase your district and you as a person,” Cinna states as a matter of fact, and for a moment, Alec can’t help but think about how he almost believes he’s more important than he really is. 

Alec nods, and he knows that his expression has softened immensely, “Thank you.” 

Cinna confirms with a small motion, before helping Alec down, “Now if you’re ready, we’ll get you suited up for the parade.” 


	5. Chapter 5

_This is going to be a shit show,_ Alec thinks as he pulls at the charcoal coloured collar, _I look like and imbecile and I’m going to die._

“You don’t look stupid— stop touching,” Cinna tsks, smacking Alec’s hand.He must’ve looked far more startled than he thought, because Cinna huffs out a sigh as he fiddles with the collar, “And no, I can’t read your thoughts, you just think so loud I can hear it across the room.”

Alec blinks slowly, eyebrows furrowing as he turns to look at his stylist, “What is it with you?”

“I’m being _quirky_ ,” Cinna states, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m trying to get a feel for you. One second you’re saving your brother and the next you have the spice of a piece of chicken Effie cooked.”

Once again, Alec can only blink at him in surprise. The calculated motions of the needle meeting fabric stall and Alec’s stylist stalls, staring at him for a long moment. 

Alec’s eyes never waiver.

“Tell me something of substance,” Cinna interrogates, lowering himself onto the chair parallel, “There has to be something going on in that head— people don’t just volunteer for other people.”

Alec glowers, clenching his teeth together before glancing down at the pin that hasn’t left his fingers since he left, “He’s my brother, I—“

“Normal people don’t give up their life like that.”

“So you think I’m going to _die_?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Cinna rolls his eyes, “But there is something about you that screams clever— and it’s not overwhelmed by your stupidity. I think that you know you’re going to survive, no matter how much you refuse to believe it.”

Alec’s teeth find his lip, digging rough calcium into soft skin as he had so many times before. 

“So what do I do now?”

The way his stylists body and gaze softens at the subtle crack in Alec’s voice, tell him he’s right where he would be.

“Breathe, kid. It’s gonna be fine.”

And despite it all, Alec nods. 

“That’s fire,” Magnus blurts at the flames in Cinna’s hand, “You want to light us on _fire_.”

Alec breaks his eyes away from the golden gladiator suits from district two, to look at the— oh, it’s actually fire.

“It’s not real. It’s like—“

“Intangible pyrotechnics,” Alec murmurs, staring at Cinna.

“Would you like to touch it?” Cinna asks.

“Would you?” Alec bites back out of habit, earning a surprise bark of laughter from Luke. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Cinna sighs, heading in Magnus direction.

It only take one look at the boy who fed him bread all those years ago to realise he’ll never stop feeling like he owes this boy. 

“Wait,” Alec speaks, voice softer, “I’m sorry. I’ll go first.”

Cinna’s motions halt, and his eyes peer curiously between the two tributes. He must find what he’s looking for because he nods, eyebrows pinched in a sceptical furrow.

Magnus watches carefully, emotions running rampant behind his eyes as Alec brushes past him to step on the chariot, holding out a hand to help his district partner up.

It’s an interaction that no one seems to focus on— not even Alec himself.

Cinna passes his the flame to the young tribute, watching as the reflection transfers from stubborn cerulean eyes and onto his being.

“Do you want me to do it?” He inquires lightly, voice softening in a way Cinna is certain isn’t overlooked by anyone around him.

Magnus head bobs slightly, nodding thankfully. 

Chestnut eyes trace every calculated movement, counting from three with Alec before he too is engulfed.

And then the chariot shifts beneath them and Alec tells himself to listen to the clicking of the horse’s feet.

There’s a million people, all far too excited to watch twenty four children march to their death.

But that’s not what surprise him.

It’s the warmth of another person’s hand on his own. He shoots a very much solicited glower at Magnus, pulling away.

“Come on,” Magnus reasons, “Everyone loves young love.” 

“We’re not in love,” Alec spits, but not before allowing Magnus to raise their hands into the air. 

The screams only grow louder, and for a moment, Alec wonders what else God is going to throw at him. 

Or maybe, he thinks, they truly are _godless_.


End file.
